The Journey of Iron Fist with a Twist!
by DannysShadowWalker
Summary: hehe, rhyme! Anyways, basically this is the episode in season two where we learn that Dany's loaded, and is destined to be king blah blah blah, but this time, instead of Spider-Man, it's my oc, Shadow Walker/ Rydr Flynn. It's a girl this time... surprise at the end ;) Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N: So this is episode 13 of season 2 where we find Danny's loaded and he's king and blah blah blah. Well, my oc is going to go instead of Spider Man, ok? Okay.

Rydr's POV

I looked below gulping as the car raced below when I realized Danny's foot was right in front of my face. "AH!" I shouted, backing up a little. "Better to pay attention than to pay for mistakes." He told me. "Better to have a coupon and not pay at all!" I retorted, hitting his foot and attempting to punch him. I motioned him forward like a ninja and he got into a defensive stance. He shouted and came at me, jump up and kicking down, backing me up more as he came.

I felt his heel too late as he got my face and I fell. "This isn't as Zen as I thought it'd be. What's up with you today?" I questioned, rubbing where he got me.

"Patience takes practice, and practice makes perfect. The spirit of a Ku'n Lun warrior beats in you." He told me, looking down at me while doing so. "Speaking of beating, can I have my bow staff back? I'd like to start, you know, winning?" I asked him, looking up to where he tied them.

"There is no dishonour found in ones abilities. Your bow staff is only a tool, you are more. Now, again." He commanded, getting back into the position he was in before.

I got up slowly, and poised to attack that way instead. I started by lunging up and kicking down, missing my target by mere centimeters, and we started sparring once again. I started throwing punches, but he only guarded most of them with one hand! He wasn't even looking at me! "You aren't even paying attention, are you?" I questioned, putting a hand on my hip.

"There's something in the air," He said, putting a hand up and looking at the sky. "Oh, yeah, that's just Brooklyn you're smelling Iron Fist, come on." I got into a lazy defence stance. "No, change is coming." He whipped around to look at me. "Look out!" He hit the wood, and a piece of it came out, catching three knives that would've otherwise been in my head. "Woah. That's faster than Pete's spidy-sense." I commented.

A ninja in came out of the fog that somehow surrounded us, and landed where Danny was. "A ninja? No way! I've never kicked ninja butt before!" I got excited. "This is no game," Danny told me, getting into a stance. "Remember, arrogance comes before the fall." The ninja dude came running after Danny, but Danny side sweeped him. But the ninja flipped over to me and sweeped at my ankles. I fell back, and land in Danny's arms, his hands under my armpits.

Ninja started kicking my chest, and we both let out grunts and moans, when the ninja delivered the final blow, knocking me and Danny over the edge of the bridge. "This is why I hate heights!" I shouted. Danny held out his hand, and I reached out, grabbing it.

His fist lit up, and he punched the water below us, sending us shooting back up towards the bridge. "Iron Fist, I've never seen you use so much power before…" I said, in complete admiration of the teen in front of me. We landed on our backs, and Danny was already alert again. "It isn't over, grab your bow staff." He told me, getting up.

I raised my eyebrow, not that he could see that of course. "What happened to that 'using ones abilities' talk?" I asked him. "Repetition begins with skill, now either I or you against this assassin." He told me, looking around us. "Did you just insult me?" I asked him. "Hurry!" He shouted, pushing up. I climbed up and looked down, realizing I have no idea where Danny was because smoke just randomly appeared.

Danny looked like he was punched or kicked out of it, but quickly recovered. "There is no honour in you!" Danny exclaimed. Ouch, that was a heavy insult from Danny.

They both started fighting when he pushed/punched Danny when he fell and grabbed onto a railing. "Iron Fist!" I shouted, the ninja stepping on his hand. "Ah!" He cried out, letting go.

A huge truck came, and I flipped down there, using my bow staff to propel me. I lugged Danny out of the way quickly to safety. "Shadow says fists are nice, but tools sure do come in handy sometimes." I grinned, helping him up.

"While I can stand, I will not stand for this! I will teach you the honour of Ku'n Lun!" Danny exclaimed, and he made a fist with his hand, getting ready to go back into combat. "What he said!" I said, hiding behind Danny slightly. They fought some more, and that blade got really close to his neck. I looked at the web shooter Peter made for me, thinking my bow staff wasn't enough. I had aim, but I've never used it before, and I forgot I had it on my left wrist, just sitting there. "Hey, ninja." I said, grabbing the knife with the webs. I had only 10 shots, because it was a tester. "Your Kung Fu is strong, but not as strong as that truck." I shot it at the truck, and the ninja went bye-bye.

I rushed over to help Danny up. "Thank you." He murmured. "Don't thank me; tell me what was up with that ninja dude!" I exclaimed.

"Daniel Rand." I heard from behind us. Me and Danny got into a defence position when some decked out guys came. "Is that papa Fist?" I joked. "No he… I'm sorry Shadow Walker; I don't have time to explain. (A/N: I have to change this part because they live in Peter's house, not Rydrs…) Thank you for being a True Friend. Keep my worldly belongings, I no longer need them." He told me, going towards Sensei Short Stuff.

"Woah, wait. What's going on, Danny! Who was that ninja dude who just hit us, and where are you going? Who's short stuff?" I asked.

"He has come to take me home. Thank you again for being a friend. Good bye." And one of them put a white coat thingy on him.

"Home? The tricarrier is your home!" I argued. "Danny, this doesn't make sense, even for you!" I needed to know where he was going. "May our paths cross again, Namaste." And he got in the limo.

I followed the limo, running through the shadows. We came to the airport, where a RAND INDUSTRIES plane sat. "Wait, no, there can't be a resemblance, can there?" I thought back to the day where me and Luke were fighting over which game was better, hockey or football, when Danny came in and was wearing a RAND INDUSTRIES t-shirt, asking about his incents.

I shook my head and looked on. "Wait, Danny's loaded? Why would Dollar Danny sleep on the floor? Oh, wait… worldly belongings?" Money raced through my head, but I saw Danny slightly in the window, for I was by the wheels. _But that means losing Danny. _I thought. _Nope, not worth it. _I climbed in the wheels thing, and got comfortable.

When we landed, I was freezing. "So this is it. It's so pretty. And cold. Very cold." I had climbed out and was waiting for Danny when I heard something whizzing behind me. "AH!" I shouted, turning around and hitting it away the last second. A dude in green armor WITH NO SLEEVES was ATTACKING ME! "Who are you?" He demanded. "Uh… I'm Mr. Fist's plus 1. You know, Iron Fist? Glow fist action going on? Surfer dude with ninja skills?" I asked, dodging shots. I had taken off my mask, and it was laying in the snow.

"Rydr?" I heard faintly. "No outsiders may infiltrate the sacred grounds of Ku'n Lun!" He growled throwing a knife thingy at me. "Ah!" I shouted again, jumping around. "Stand your ground and fight with honour!" He exclaimed.

He kicked me into the snow and brought up the knife thing. I braced myself for impact when my hero came out. (Haha, see what I did there? Hero, it's a pun… never mind…) Danny punched the dude back. "Stop!" He ordered. "She's my guest." He told the other ninja like dude.

"Iron Fist. Glad to see you have not grown soft and plump in the outside world brother." The dude said. "Hold up, this guy is your brother?" I questioned Danny, wrapping my arms around me. "Brother by faith, not blood." He squinted his eyes. "You have forgotten yourself Daniel. If you throw your lot in with this fool, you will suffer the same fate!" He shouted, looking like he was ready to fight once again.

"Gladly." Danny's voice was deadly, and his fist lit up. I stood back, not wanting to be on the wrong end of either of them.

The tricked out dude from earlier came and stopped the blade with his freaking fingers! "He did that with his fingers! Must everybody but me be trained in the art of butt whooping?" I asked as Danny shot a quick glance back at me.

"You have forgotten yourself Scorpion." The tricked out dude started. "Scorpion? Oh! The tail and the angry and oh, okay, yeah got it." I said, putting two and two together.

"The infidel is under Iron Fist's protection, and we must honour this right by our own law." He told the green dude who I can now stop calling green dude.

"Infidel is bad, right?" I questioned.

"Depends on your point of view." Danny started carefully. "You have the uncanny skill to be in the wrong place at the wrong time my friend." Danny told me, putting an arm around my shoulders to warm me up. I smiled gratefully at him as he walked me to a place with hopefully heat.

"This is the monastery, the spiritual center of Ku'n Lun." Danny told me as we walked down a hall of sorts. "And warm. Really, really warm." I added.

A transparent figure floated, I repeat FLOATED down the same hall. "Hello Daniel, Shadow Walker." He said.

"Namaste Doctor." Danny said without a blink.

"That was Doctor Strange!" I told him. "We're astroplane neighbors. He comes by to borrow sugar." Danny explained, as if it was an everyday thing.

"Anyway-" "No anyway!" I interrupted as we came to a great fire. I went to a big rant of what happened today, and you know what he said? "Pretty much, yeah." He smiled softly. "Talk." I demanded.

He sighed deeply, and played with the fire. "Ku'n Lun is a very special place," He started. "The mystical heart of the world, and as such has been protected from the outside for centuries. I was a way-ward child, who turned my back on one empire to embrace my destiny with another. I was trained by the elders and was told that one day I would usher an era of peace as the king of Ku'n Lun. So I trained in the ways of honour, and defeated the dragon Shaow Loaw, and earned the power of iron fist. But, to be king, I have to leave the outside world forever. I was given one year to say my goodbyes and get my affairs settled. Instead, I decided to train with SHIELD, and you. The monks don't trust the outside world, they believe it to be corrupt, and without honour." Danny explained.

"That's ridiculous! We have the greatest heroes… I mean, they're out numbered 5-1 by villains, but still!" Danny was sweating, and I started getting worried. "There's much to learn from the outside, but the monks are set in their ways, and I am honour bond to-" Danny had a pained expression on his face, and his sweat was getting worse.

Something purple was creeping up his neck, and Danny looked like he was in so much pain. "To," He couldn't finish. He dropped the stick and his head went limp. "Danny? You don't look too good." But Danny ignored me. "To take the throne. But worse, if I don't, Scorpion's next in line, Ku'n Lun would fall under his rule, He has turned greedy and self centered." I made sure I was in a position to catch Danny if he fell, because he looked unsteady and I was getting scared. Each word seemed to be a strain on him.

"And-" He fell. "Danny!" I cried. "What happened?" I asked frantically. "I don't know. I cannot see. It's all dark. Shadow Walker," He started.

He looked at my helplessly. "I'm blind." He cried.

I took Danny to his sensei and got him checked out. Danny looked like he was going to cry, and he held my hand tightly. "Daniel's blindness is only temporary, but he cannot enter the contest." I looked up sharply. "What, now there's a contest too?" I snapped.

Danny squeezed my hand again. "The return of Shaow Loaw. The last test to see if I am worthy of the throne," He explained. "Or not. If my brother cannot compete, then I get the throne by default." Scorpion interjected.

He's going back to green guy. "Masters, am I not allowed to pick a champion to fight in my place?" Danny asked. "Of course you are, if you can find someone foolish enough to face me." That cocky bastard.

I glared at him, and comforting Danny.

The conversed and came back, the oldest looking one snapped his fingers, and four big guys came in. "Choose your warrior, and choose wisely." He said.

I help Danny, and he swung his head in my direction with a small smile in place. "I choose Shadow Walker as my champion." I whipped my head. "You're talking about _what now_?" I yelped. "This is an outrage! Outsiders have not the purity, honour, or skills to compete! Not to mention it's a _girl!_" Green guy shouted. "Hey!" I yelled.

"But I have chosen, and the law is the law." I hugged Danny's arm for comfort, his hand come up and searching for mine. I grabbed it and hid behind him slightly. "Agreed. The Shadow faces the Scorpion in the return of Shaow Loaw." The elder announced. Green guy gritted his teeth, and I completely hid behind Danny.

"Scorpion!" They shouted over and over. I looked down at my green and black armor. "Don't take it personally… it's just that you're a-" "Female Infidel, I know." I sighed. "First you take our ceremony, now our traditions?! Your suit is offensive!" He told me. "But it's warm. But your breath is offensive, and do I complain? No, I don't, so back off." I snapped.

Danny smirked and gave me a quick hug before I entered the starting position. "Remember, the return of Shaow Loaw will show the honour in any man-" I glared at him. "Or, in this case, woman," I nodded. "In both strength and mystical challenges." He continued. "My you face then with honour and courage." The gong sounded, and we were off. I grabbed my bow staff and jumped over him quickly, running up.

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" I looked over and there was a row of people cheering for me. Awesome! I grinned and waved, and sort of dancing when Danny's words flashed through my head. _"Remember, arrogance comes before the fall." _I looked down, and I was in quick sand. "Oh, the tests are hallucinations that come with arrogance. That would have been a helpful tid bit there Sensei Danny!" I shouted, going under. After a moment, I got my left arm free and shot at a tree branch, swinging myself up and over. I ran up, using my bow staff to jump farther and faster. I saw Scorpion up ahead, pouring something on the blade. He swung it at me, catching me off guard. I caught it. "Holy crap, I caught it." I looked closer.

"This isn't grape jelly, is it?" I asked. We were on the poles, and it was scaring me bad. He kicked under my feet, than did the same thing that that ninja dude did when it was me and Danny. I realized that Scorpion WAS the ninja, and quietly flipped up, not letting him see me, and I booked it.

It wasn't long before he caught up and got ahead. Seeings how a snake had TRAPPED ME ON THE FREAKING POLE. "Danny needs me!" More of his wise words swept through my head. _"Patience takes practice, and practice makes perfect." _He had said.

I made myself calm, and the snake was gone. I got through and saw green dude/Scorpion/ninja from the bridge just standing there. I punched him out quickly. "You may have more skill then I gave you credit for." I groaned. "Why does everyone say that with such a surprised tone?" I moaned, getting ready to fight.

He ran through the finished line, and I screamed. "You are the failure I expect as I cross the finish line first! You're worse than that golden haired outsider who dared to be king." He exclaimed.

I sighed, on the verge of tears. "Danny," I whispered. "I am so sorry."

Scorpion held the crown up, and put it on. "Instead, a true son of Ku'n Lun with rule them all!" He exclaimed louder. "Wait!" I shouted. Gold fell from the sky, and I knew it was like the illusion I had witnessed before- awe crud I'm talking like them in my head now! "You can't let your pride lead you!" I shouted again. The gold kept growing, him shouted all the way until he couldn't breathe.

Just as I was about to go on, I looked back at the stack of gold. "Stupid super hero stuff." I sighed, diving in and saving him. He punched me out- of course –and sat on the throne. "No! Iron Fist deserves the throne!" I yelled in defeat. "The contest is over my friend." I heard Danny say. I turned to find him and the elders walking up the hill. "But Danny…" I cried.

The monk grabbed my wrist and hoisted it into the air. "The return of Shaow Loaw goes to the champion Iron Fist, by the win of his warrior, The Shadow." He announced.

"NO! I CROSSED THE FINISH LINE FIRST!" Scorpion shouted. "This was not about the physical, nor the combated skill. Shaow Loaw reveals the true heart of a man or woman. With honour, comes victory." He explained.

"It appears we misjudged you Shadow. It seems that we can learn a thing or two from you about humility and honour." I bowed like I've seen Danny do a million times. "Thank you sir." I said, walking over to Danny. "You choose wisely, as a king must." And he bowed to him to.

Scorpion went into a full on fit, and attacked Danny. Danny barely missed the blade, and both his hands lit up. "TWO Iron Fists?" I questioned. "…. Rewards." All I heard was rewards. Danny was awarded something.

They fought and fought until Danny won. "Wait, when did you get your eye sight back?" I asked him. "Before the race, but I did not need eyes to see that I had pick the right champion." He grinned. I blushed a scarlet red.

"So… talk about a Kung Fu adventure." I sighed. "I just call it life." Danny told me, stepping forward. "Have fun," I said, looking around. Anywhere but Danny. "Ruling the kingdom and all." I felt tears come to my eyes. I looked at Danny.

He came close, and smashed his lips onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went around my waist. In my ear, he breathed. "I love you." I wanted to cry. "I love you too." Me and Danny never dated. I've always had a crush on him, but Danny was very conservative about his feelings, so I never knew whether he liked me back or not. Now it's too late.

He stepped back and pulled me into a bear hug. "Okay," I choked out. "I'm going to miss you too, Danny, I need oxygen." I sighed as he sheepishly let go and hugged me like a regular person. "Daniel, we were thinking. If more outsiders were like your…." He didn't seem to know what to call me. "Friend, then all of Ku'n Lun can benefit you interacting with them… for one more year." Danny lit up, and so did I. "One more year." He breathed.

I hugged Danny. "Danny, this is wonderful!" I grinned. We mounted the plane, and were off. Back to Brooklyn.


End file.
